


A Feather for my Love

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, First Time Together, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Sentimental, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds, Deans daughter, Mary Ellen alone after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather for my Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my Squirrel, with love.  
> Moose

For a moment, everybody is still, as usual whenever monsters sense they are being hunted. The calm ends once they catch my scent and every vampire lunges for me at once. Barely three minutes later the last vamp is under my foot, if he had a pulse I would feel it under my shoe. His big brown eyes looked up at me as his fangs retracted. 

“Who are you?” He asked in awe.

“Mary Ellen WInchester.” I say.

His eyes widened in shock just as my blade tore through his head.

******

Back in my hotel room the soft soothing sounds of Metallica play as I try to stitch my arm up from a small bite. Vampires think they can take a Winchester down with a few sharp teeth? When will they learn? My mind goes to my dad, I haven't heard him in awhile but he's left me some clues as to where he might be, and if the coordinates are correct, I'll be heading for Richardson, TX in the morning. Sitting up on the bed with a fresh cold beer, against the headboard, I close my eyes, and seconds later I hear my favorite sound… His wings.

“Hi Cas.” I say without opening my eyes.

“Mary, are you ok?” He asked in that concerned way of his.

“Yes Cas, Im fine, cleared out a vamps nest, got by without any major injuries.” His two fingers went for my forehead and I swatted him away.

“I said I'm fine Cas, you don't have to keep healing me.” I snap. He backs away like a cornered puppy with a mumbled ‘sorry’. Man, now I feel bad. Is it possible to hurt an angel's feelings?

“Look, Im sorry Cas, Im just worried about Dad. Have you found him yet?” I ask in a tone of voice that I know is almost torture to his ears. This man...angel, whatever, has been in my life since I was a little girl. He was my first memory. I even have one of his wing feathers in a vial on a necklace. He gave it to me for my eighth birthday. Im his everything, and he is mine. My protector, my friend, my guardian angel.

“Im sorry Mary,” He said with his head bowed as if in prayer. “He is warded himself from me, I've even searched as far as Purgatory. He's no where to be found.” The sadness in his voice is palpable and I turn to sit on the other hotel bed that holds my duffel bag and guns. I wipe the single tear away from my cheek and try to pull myself together before Castiel can see how hard I'm taking this news.

“Im so sorry Mary, is there anything I can do?” He asks, unsure of how to handle this situation.

“Just hold me Cas.” I whimper and he takes me in his arms, laying me down on the empty bed. I cry myself to sleep and Cas is there. Just there. For me. Like always. Always and forever. 

I wake up slowly, trying to unstick my eyelids from the tears that lulled me to sleep, or was that Castiel's singing. Im not sure. 

“You awake?” He whispers softly in my ear. I shake my head and shuffle around til I'm facing him. I nuzzle my nose into his neck and inhale deeply, taking in his scent. He smells like...well I don't know, maybe heaven? I smile at that thought and he squeezes me against him tighter. Something inside me stirs and it's a feeling I haven't felt for a long time. Could it be I feel this way about Castiel? My Cas? No way. I mean his vessel, Jimmy, was a good looking man no doubt, but this was taboo. He was the next best thing to a father to me. ‘He's not your father’ I scold myself. True, but still. Apparently my dad is a looker, but he's always just been Dad to me. Dean Winchester, hunter, brother, father, son. Man, I missed my dad. Castiel shifts just a bit and that wakes me from my weird incestual daddy thoughts. He kisses me lightly on the forehead, and with one finger, lifts my face up to meet his.

“I need to go” He begins but my lips cut him off. Two milliseconds into the kiss I realize how bad this could go. If he rejects me, Id be in a world of hurt. Nothing but whiskey and cigarettes to console me. Just as my thoughts try to take me to a bad place, I feel Castiel's lips press against mine. Is he kissing me back? His mouth opens slightly inviting my tongue in and I oblige. His mouth is warm and soft and I can feel his soft breath on my cheek. He pulls back slowly and holds my face in both of his huge hands.

“We shouldn't” He starts.

“But you want to?” I ask. He nods.

“When I was human, I learned a few things, I understand where this leads, but you have to tell me if it's too much.” I nod and pull his face back to mine and our tongues dance for what feels like an eternity. I grab the shoulders of his trenchcoat in my hands and try to force it off of his body. He pulls away from me and stands. Slowly removing his clothes, never breaking eye contact with me. He's completely naked in front of me and I can see why God made this man into an angel. Every inch, every curve, every muscle, every freckle is perfect. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen and my heart surges with my love for him. He comes back to me and lifts me on my feet. He begins taking off my clothes, slowly removing each individual piece of cloth from my body. His touch is light and his fingers are deft, but moves with a purpose. He removes my jeans and panties and stands back up to look at me. Thats when he see my necklace and he smiles. Its my favorite smile, the one that is humble, yet bursting with pride. He lays me down on the bed and pushes me into the mattress, his hips digging into mine. I moan softly and he pulls back.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned.

“No” I chuckle, “Im fine Cas, I can handle it.” He spreads my legs with his knee and starts kissing down my neck. One of his hands is settled on my waist while the other reaches up to play with my nipple. He takes it between his fingers and squeezes lightly, rolling it between his fingers. I moan and arch my back into him and I can feel him smiling against my skin. He adjusts himself on top of me and looks at me. I can feel him right at my entrance and I move my hips to try and entice him in. His sharp blue eyes look at me with question and I nod so he understands how ready I am. God, am I ready. In hindsight I believe I've wanted this, wanted him, for a long time. I only now realize my true feelings for this man(angel, whatever), that I never had platonic intentions. I've imprinted on him, and he on me. we were meant to be together, our bodies meant to be united as one. He enters me slowly and I sharp moan escapes my lips as I sheath him. He bites his bottom lip and his hands squeeze tighter around my hips as he goes in as far as he can go. His eyes are filled with awe and he brings himself down on me and takes my head in his hands. He gives me a soft gentle, slow kiss as he withdraws, only to slowly push back inside me. I moan into the kiss and my arms lock around his waist, my fingertips gripping the soft, warm, silky skin on his back. He finds a rhythm and sticks to it, continuously building me up, up. Im so high, I can almost see stars. This is the closest to heaven Ill ever get. His lips leave mine and he stares into my eyes as he relentlessly pounds into me, over and over. I can feel my orgasm mounting and I'm so close to release.

“I love you.” He whispers, his blue eyes softening in the dim motel light. That was all I needed to hear, all I ever needed to hear for the rest of my life. I came with a loud moan, crashed hard down around him and I could feel that my walls spasming sent him over the edge and he came hard inside me, as he let out a groan through clenched teeth. He slowed his pace and stopped, finally withdrawing himself from me. My body shuddered at the emptiness I felt and he moved around, taking me in his arms again. 

“I love you too Castiel.” I whisper into his chest, taking in his smell; heaven and sex. He lays with me for awhile, and just as I'm beginning to fall asleep, he mutters something about the pizza man. Makes no sense to me, but I drift off into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awake wrapped in a trenchcoat and smile at the memories from the night before, already feeling the pull in my loins, wanting for him. I sit up, look around the room and realize I'm all alone. Just then Cas bursts through the door, his clothes all ragged and worn like he was in a fight or something. 

“Wh-” I start.

“Mary Ellen, get dressed. Hurry. I've found Dean!” He says in his no bullshit tone. I immediately throw on some clothes stuff my duffel bag with my guns, and head out. In my rush, I forgot the trenchcoat lying on the bed.


End file.
